<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Caved by SparkyNomad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197828">They Caved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyNomad/pseuds/SparkyNomad'>SparkyNomad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, F/M, Morning After, Smut, The Aliens Didn't Make Them Do It This Time, They Caved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyNomad/pseuds/SparkyNomad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They caved. Finally. But will they be able to continue working together? And how's Jacob going to react?</p><p>Chapter 1 is smut. You can thank Sam for that. If smut isn't your thing, jump to chapter 2. There are only really "hints" from then on. Until I finish another chapter which could be saucy then I'll throw up another warning :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts">NympheSama</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came from a single moment I wanted to write which made me laugh. Then it developed and I had to create more story around it. Then somehow the first chapter happened and it was never supposed to have been E rated, just hinted and then I started writing and then they had a mind of their own. I dunno what to tell you. I'm just the story teller.</p><p>It's been a while since I've written so I apologise if my writing style is jarring.</p><p>I am my own beta, all mistakes are my own.</p><p>I'm also British. So British spelling. Woo!</p><p>Also my first time writing and publishing smut in like, 12 years? Go me!</p><p>For my Nymphey, who somehow seems to keep me functioning when I want to give up. I hope I do the same for you. And thank you for sharing my SG obsession. It feels good to share xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They caved.</p><p>They’d resisted for years.</p><p>But they caved.</p><p>Waking up from their sweet slumber, curled up in each others arms, legs tangled together, soft loving kisses on faces, necks, chests, they were very aware…</p><p>They caved.</p><p>“Morning” he gruffed into her ear, his morning stubble scraping up the side of her face as she lowered her mouth to his neck, her tongue lolling around, tasting him.</p><p>“Mmmh, morning” came the reply, the smile evident as her teeth scraped, biting at his jaw.</p><p>He groaned and shifted, pulling her up to lay across him, attempting to will away his ever-growing arousal. They’d never get to work on time if she continued like this.</p><p>Work.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He sighed heavily, his right hand running fingers up and down her spine as his left moved to rest behind his head.</p><p>Sensing his change in heart rate she looked up to him, head resting on his chest, bright blue eyes misty with sleep.</p><p>“What you thinking?” She asked, running her finger across his mouth, studying him.</p><p>What wasn’t he thinking? He was back wondering if he should retire, wondering how far she wanted to take this, would she move in with him? Would she marry him? Wondering how in the heck he ever managed to resist this beautiful woman who somehow had eyes for him, this incredibly intelligent, insatiable woman with a tongue like-</p><p>“Jack?”</p><p>“Hm?” He was suddenly aware of his own tongue licking and pulling at her finger which at some point had ended up in between his lips. Flicking his eyes open, his heart skipped at her smile. </p><p>He shifted again, pulling her hand from his mouth and her head up toward him, capturing her lips with his and revelling at the small moan he managed to pry from her lips. Groaning in response, he began to deepen the kiss, both hands travelling down her body to grab her ass and pull her up to straddle his thighs. She shrieked and giggled at his sudden movement, sitting up and looking down at him, a smile plastered on her face. Her eyes flicked from his, down his body then back up, a look of mischief flashing through her eyes as she slowly crept down his body. His eyes never left hers.</p><p>“Sam…” A warning? Possibly. But one that didn’t seem to change her mind at all. It hadn’t convinced him either. She peppered his chest, his stomach with kisses, her tongue following suit. As she settled herself over his length her mouth opened, her breath dropped from her mouth washing over him, her eyes still on his as her tongue fell from her mouth, just an inch from his skin but he could already feel the warmth as he twitched beneath her.</p><p>“Sam…” He repeated, a little more force this time, a hand travelling to the side of her head. Definitely a warning, she thought.</p><p>Her eyes glinting with mischief, her tongue hit its mark and travelled up his length.</p><p>Oh the noises she could make him make. His eyes closed at first contact before he ripped them open again, not wanting to miss one moment of this show. Closing her eyes, she could feel him pulsing beneath her tongue, his groan echoing through the room as her lips enveloped him and her tongue lapped up his excitement. Her short nails ran up his sides and dug into his waist causing him to buck and her to moan as he hit the back of her throat.</p><p>“Fuck…” He breathed. “Carter” She stopped. Surname. Shit. Her eyes flicked up to his, her mouth still full, her eyebrows raised slightly, almost in question as her tongue flicked him again. He placed his hands under her arms and pulled her up to him, holding her against his chest, panting. Did she do something wrong?</p><p>“We are never… going to make it to work… if you start that” Her smirk was back and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, nipping at his skin causing him to groan again, hips inadvertently thrusting slightly.</p><p>“But I think I’ve <i>already</i> started” she breathed, her breathing causing goosebumps on his neck as she slowly shifted her hips to feel him press against her entrance. Feeling his grip (and resolve) weakening, she pushed herself up and leaned back slightly, her hand moving around behind her to guide him, the warning in his eyes only spurring her on as his hands moved to her hips.</p><p>“You’re gonna get me in so much trouble” he murmured before completely losing himself to her once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back at work after the morning after. Coffee is prescribed and oh, who is that coming through the gate for a visit?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The work day started off as it normally did. Sam headed to her lab after arriving to work in her own vehicle having left Colonel O’Neill’s – <i>Jack’s</i> - house ten minutes before him. Her being late was unusual as she always arrived half an hour before she should and him being late was… well, he always got to where he needed to be in the nick of time, shall we say.</p><p>They had agreed to go about their days as normal. Sam knew Jack would be dropping in on her at some point during the day as he always did, but she didn’t expect it to be so soon.</p><p>“Good Morning, Sunshine” He beamed as he waltzed into her lab at 08.15, two cups of freshly brewed coffee in his hands. She looked up at him and just blinked.</p><p>“Carter?” He faltered “Something wrong?”</p><p>
  <i>Normal, they’d agreed. Act normal.</i>
</p><p>“No, Sir. Good Morning” She smiled softly and accepted the coffee from him, trying to ignore that spark she felt rush through her at the brush of his fingers on hers.</p><p>“Coffee?” She questioned, an eyebrow raising.</p><p>
  <i>I thought we had agreed normal?!</i>
</p><p>“Yah, well, one of the guys on the gate said you arrived later than normal today so I decided to come and check up on you. Bring you coffee.” He shrugged, casually sipping from his mug as he eyed a doohickey before his eyes met hers again and she felt herself flush.</p><p><i>This is gonna be difficult</i>, she thought.</p><p>“Just had a bit of a late night is all, Sir” She replied as she clung onto her mug like her life depended on it. She saw the smirk in his eye before it reached his lips.</p><p>
  <i>Oh great. Now I’m looking at his lips.</i>
</p><p>Jack took the mug from his lips and slowly licked them. <i>You bastard</i>, she thought, unaware she was doing exactly the same thing.</p><p>“Maybe you should think about going to bed earlier, Carter” The eyebrows, that smirk.</p><p>“I’ll think about it, Sir” She managed to breathe, her heart in her throat. He made his way toward her and leaned in to her ear</p><p>“Good…” he growled, sending her stomach into somersaults, her eyes rolling slightly at the proximity, her breath catching, before he headed toward the door. “Oh and, Carter?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir?”</p><p>“You might wanna loosen your grip on that mug” He threw a wink over his shoulder at her, the smirk still firmly etched onto his face as he rounded the corner, clearly pleased with himself.</p><p>Sam let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and looked down at her hands. Her knuckles were white. How the hell did he do that? Somehow her longing was worse now she’d actually slept with him.</p><p>Oh God… She’d slept with him. She’d slept with her CO…</p><p>
  <b>“Unscheduled off world activation”</b>
</p><p>Still grinning to himself as he made his way toward the briefing room, Jack was knocked out of his little Sam filled world as Walters voice echoed throughout the SGC. He picked up speed, attempting to keep his coffee in its holder. Travel mugs, he thought. He needed to buy them travel mugs.</p><p>Them. As in him and Sam. He smiled at his unconscious consideration for her. Their togetherness. This could go well, he thought.</p><p>He stopped beside Walter in the control room and looked around the screens as General Hammond appeared at his side.</p><p>“What have we got?” Hammond called as an IDC flashed up on screen</p><p>“An IDC, Sir” Replied Walter, efficient as ever. “It’s the Tok’ra” Hammond nodded and began to make his way down the stairs to the gate room.</p><p>“Open the iris”</p><p>“Yes, Sir!”</p><p>Jack remained in the control room, overseeing from above as Walter placed his hand on the iris control pad and the iris curled open. The longer he could stay away from those snake heads, any snake head, was time he would rather have. He saw Sam appear below him in the gate room as they waited for the traveller to appear and his heart swelled again. God, she looked good. </p><p>He took in a deep, contented breath before taking another sip of his coffee.</p><p>Which he almost choked on.</p><p>“Dad!” Sam called, her face splitting grin lighting up the entire gate room as she threw her arms around the travellers neck.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo!”</p><p>Jacob.</p><p>Sam’s Dad. Jack felt the colour drain from his face.</p><p>
  <i>Crap.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Crap.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Crap.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Crap.</i>
</p><p>Walter turned to Jack, a smile on his face before realising, somehow, even though he’d literally been right beside him, Jack had disappeared.</p><p>Pulling back from the hug, Jacobs face was suddenly etched with concern.</p><p>“Sam? You okay? You kinda look tired. George not working you too hard, is he?” He looked over to Hammond who just rolled his eyes, a chuckle emitting from his lips.</p><p>“No Dad” She grinned “I just… had a late night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't panic, Mr Mannering!</p><p>I love the thought of Jack panicking when he sees Jacob after he caves with Sam. Ugh, my heart!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack has to face the music at some point</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four Years. Four years he’d managed to resist and literally the day after he caved, Jacob turned up.</p><p>He knew. He must have known. Why else would he have arrived now?! Today! Of all days!</p><p>Jack had managed to escape for a short while after Jacobs feet were firmly back on Earth, all but sprinting to the commissary trying to find a place to hide.</p><p>
  <i>Damn knees…</i>
</p><p>One thing he couldn’t hide from?</p><p>
  <b>“Colonel O’Neill to the briefing room”</b>
</p><p>Walter and his damn tannoy system.</p><p>Begrudgingly he’d made his way back to the main hub of the SGC, hands drilled deep into his pockets like a boy who just <i>knows</i> he’s in trouble.</p><p>He was the last to arrive to Jacobs briefing, slipping in through the side entrance and positioning himself at the coffee station. <i>More coffee?</i> He shrugged to himself. Couldn’t hurt, right?</p><p>“Care to join us, Colonel?” Hammond called from his place at the head of the table. Slowly Jack turned to find five pairs of eyes on him, all seated, as he stood with a mug in one hand and a coffee pot in the other.</p><p>“Of course, Sir. I was just…” He looked between his hands “Coffee?”</p><p>Five pairs suddenly became four pairs as Sam attempted to hold back a giggle, shaking her head, which earned her a sharp look from Hammond.</p><p>“Don’t encourage him, Major”</p><p>“Sorry Sir” She tugged her upper lip between her teeth, trying to stem the smirk as she stared down at her hands on the table.</p><p>Jack passed Sam her unrequested coffee before he slouched into his seat opposite her and scanned around the briefing room table. Hammond, Jacob, Sam, Daniel, Teal’c. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for Sam refusing to look at him. And Daniel staring at him. And Teal’c… was he <i>smirking?</i>. After a few moments, Hammond indicated for Jacob to continue.</p><p>After his once over of the room, Jack knew he wasn’t really involved in the conversation. Something something Tok’ra… crystals… Goa’uld… He found his attention taken by something far more interesting to him.</p><p>Sam.</p><p>He allowed his eyes to roam her face, her hair. Why had he never allowed himself to study her like this before? No one woman should be able to own that much beauty, surely?</p><p>Her neck, God that neck, her collarbones, her shoulders, long arms, down to her wrists…</p><p>His memory flashed to the night before. His lips following the path his eyes had just taken, almost reliving every moment before his eyes landed on her hands, her fingers gripping the mug as they had this morning. </p><p>Looking back up to her face, he noticed her eyes flick to his nervously before quickly looking away again, taking a sip of her coffee to hide the grin she was trying her damndest to contain.  She knew. He knew she could tell he was studying her. He felt the corners of his lips begin to curl and took a sip of his own coffee as an attempt to collect himself. He placed the coffee back on the table and leaned over the mug, staring at the dark liquid within, breathing the coffee steam in deeply, trying to calm himself before being abruptly dragged back to the room.</p><p>“Somewhere you’d rather be, Colonel?”</p><p>Jacks head snapped up and he saw Hammonds eyes boring into his own.</p><p>
  <i>At home, in my bed, beautiful naked woman in my arms-</i>
</p><p>“No, Sir! Not at all…” He shook his head and grinned unconvincingly before turning his attention back to his coffee, fully aware of the silence in the room, tapping his fingertips on the table as he wrapped his arms around his mug.</p><p>“You’re unusually quiet today, Jack” Jacob commented, and Jack felt his heart clench, and silently prayed no one else could sense his discomfort.</p><p>“Ah, y’know, Jacob” He shrugged “Not had enough coffee yet this morning. Normally you get here around 1400 hours and I’m super suped up by that time” He leaned back in his chair and shrugged again, purposely staring at the mug and nowhere else, his hands now joined and resting on his stomach.</p><p>He heard Jacob huff and continue the conversation. Slowly, silently, Jack breathed a sigh of relief before smirking in Sam’s direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jack, your overactive imagination is gonna get you in a LOT of trouble one day!</p><p>The tannoy system is an overhead speaker system but I couldn't think of any other word than "tannoy" which, it turns out, is a BRAND in the UK. Go figure.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the briefing, Jack and Sam escape to her lab. Sam has work to do, Jack is just hiding. Again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well that was close”</p><p>“What was?”</p><p>“You know what… <i>Sir</i>” Looking up from her computer with a grin and a raised eyebrow, she caught the guilt written on his face.</p><p>“This is gonna be harder than I thought…” Jack mused, swirling the dregs of his fourth coffee in the bottom of his mug. A suppressed snort of laughter had his eyes back on Sam.</p><p>“Really?” She grinned</p><p>“What?” He raised his eyebrows, oblivious. She shook her head and went back to her work, grin still firmly placed on her lips. Jack shrugged and went back to staring into the black abyss of his coffee, his mind working in overdrive.</p><p>He didn’t like this. Sam’s brain was supposed to be the overdrive brain, not his. He didn’t like having to think this hard. But how the hell was he going to slip <i>this</i> under the radar?</p><p>After a short sigh he placed the mug down on the desk and leaned back against it, his arms crossed across his chest, almost hugging himself as his eyes wandered around the room. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, clearly distracted. She can’t work with him like this.</p><p>“You okay, Sir?” She asked, turning her body to face him more. He shrugged jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.</p><p>“You think that desk is on camera?”</p><p>Sam’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked across to the table in the corner of the room, then up to the camera, then back at him, noticing the small smirk appearing on his lips.</p><p>“You’re kidding”</p><p>“Am not”</p><p>She watched as he moved across to the desk and leaned forward against it, the table top connecting with his upper thighs. He turned to look at her, his face lit up like a teenager, his eyebrows waggling. She laughed and covered her face with her hands before shaking her head at him again.</p><p>“We’re at work, <i>Sir</i>” she hissed, blush creeping up her neck, her ears already pink as he slowly sauntered back over to her, picking up another of Sam’s doohickeys on the way.</p><p>“Shame” That growl under his words always sent her reeling as he expertly and very casually leaned against her desk beside her once more, his eyes dark as his fingers fiddled. She found herself watching his hands, his fingers, <i>those</i> fingers she now seemed to know oh so well, breath hitching once more as he fiddled with the toy she’d strategically placed knowing he would find it.</p><p>Jacks voice brought her back from her trance, low and meaningful, his eyes locked on hers.</p><p>“D’you think Dad knows?”</p><p>“D’you think Dad knows what?”</p><p>Jacobs voice rang through the lab and Jack jumped to attention before shoving his hands, and the apparent doohickey, in his pockets.</p><p>“Uh, well, y’know just-” He stared down at Sam, almost in a cry for help “Just how much I just LOVE coffee!” Jack pushed himself off the desk and grinned at Jacob, face faltering slightly as Jacob just stared at him from the doorway, eyebrows raised. <i>That Carter stare</i>, he thought. <i>Been on the receiving end of that a few times…</i></p><p>Jack grabbed his mug off the desk and started toward the door at the same time as Jacob stepped through the door into the room.</p><p>“Y’know, I think I might just go get some more. Coffee, that is.”</p><p>Jacob stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Remember how she takes it?” He muttered. Jack stopped dead, rooted to the spot, eyes widening, his mind suddenly filled with images he really didn’t need with Jacobs hand on his shoulder.</p><p>
  <i>No. Nope. That’s not what he means, Jack. Nope, don’t even. Nooooope.</i>
</p><p>Annoyingly, Jack felt a twitch in his pants. He coughed lightly.</p><p>“Uh, What?” He almost squeaked before Jacob nodded toward the mug in his hand.</p><p>Mugs.</p><p>Plural.</p><p>He’d picked up Sam’s automatically to bring her a refill.</p><p>
  <i>Crap.</i>
</p><p>It doesn’t need to mean anything, surely? <i>It’s just coffee.</i> Jack laughed nervously, his voice soft.</p><p>“Ah, Coffee! Yah, sure! I remember how Carter takes her, uh, coffee…”</p><p>“You sure coffee’s a good idea? You seem a little jumpy”</p><p>“Me? Nah, I’m fine. Just… had a late night is all”</p><p>Jacob raised an eyebrow</p><p>“A late night?” <i>That’s what Sam had said earlier…</i> His eyes darted between them. Jack noticed and his eyes grew even wider.</p><p>“Gotta go!” And he did. Ran. Straight out the door. Two mugs in his hands.</p><p>Jacob turned to Sam who was crimson, her hands held firmly between her knees, head ducked lower as she tried her hardest to not laugh.</p><p>“What was-?”</p><p>Sam shrugged, avoiding his eyes, a giggle forming as she watched Jacks tail end disappear round the corner. Jacob raised an eyebrow to his daughter.</p><p>“Really, Sammie?”</p><p>Sam looked up to him, a smirk fighting her lips as she shrugged lightly.</p><p>“Well finally!” He laughed and pulled her up off her stool into a hug</p><p>“Daaaaad!” Sam giggled as she tried to push him off her</p><p>“What? I’m not allowed to hug my daughter now she’s found herself a man?” </p><p>“DAD!” she laughed even harder before he pulled away from her, holding her at arm’s length, taking in her radiant smile.</p><p>“Just, don’t be too hard on him, okay?” She asked. Jacob cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes</p><p>“Sam, you’re my baby girl, doesn’t matter how old you are, I’m gonna give him hell.” She rolled her eyes at him</p><p>“Does he make you happy?” She nodded, her smile never failing and he pulled her in for a hug once again.</p><p>“Good. That’s all I can ask for” Jacob released her and she perched herself on her stool again, turning toward her computer, still grinning and pulling another fidget toy from the drawer on her left, placing it on the desk. He chuckled for a moment before pausing.</p><p>“Wait, why did he freak when I said-?”</p><p>“Dad? Don’t think about it” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cannot tell you how much fun I had with this one. Apparently emotionally torturing Jack O'Neill is fun, go figure!</p><p>I didn't know whether I wanted angry Jacob or happy Jacob regarding the pair. But I think we're gonna play with Jack a little more, get him sweating a bit, y'know?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Checking in with the boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack goes to his friends as an attempt to hide from the inevitable conversation he knows he's going to have to have, but how will his friends react to the new information?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack slowed his brisk march outside Daniels office and poked his head in, checking the coast was clear before waltzing through the door.</p>
<p>“Hey Daniel, how you doin’?” Daniel looked up from the artefact he was translating, holding his pencil at each end, and studied him for a moment before raising an eyebrow. He seemed to have been doing that a lot today.</p>
<p>“I’m… fine. Jack?”</p>
<p>“Yah?”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Jack followed his eyes and clocked the mugs hanging from his fingers. In his panic to get away, he’d forgotten where he was heading and now the dregs of coffee were swishing dangerously close to the rims of the mugs.</p>
<p>“Uh, coffee run?”</p>
<p>“Uhuh. So why are you <i>here<i>? You don’t bring me coffee on base”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well maybe that’s about to change. Can’t I offer you coffee?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not without suspicion, no.” Jack sighed theatrically and placed the mugs on the desk, dangerously close to some papers Daniel dove at to protect. Jack gave a look of innocence as Daniel snatched away the papers and placed them out of harms reach, before going back to his translation.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What you doing?” Jack tried again, leaning over the desk to try and get a look at the artefact. Daniel glared from the corner of his eye</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Translating…”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What you translating?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Goa’uld…”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ah” Jack, realising he wasn’t going to get much out of Daniel in his apparent mood, started to wander around the room, picking things up, looking at them, moving them, rapidly aggravating Daniel before he snapped.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jack, do you have something you wanna talk about? You’re acting kinda…”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kinda what?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Odd”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Odd?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yup” Daniel popped the P and gripped his pencil tightly, squinting toward Jack, who shrugged and placed the priceless artefact he’d been juggling back on the shelf. He sighed again and leaned back against the desk, folding his arms across his chest, facing away from Daniel.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, not really”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Y’know, thinking about it, both you <i>and</i> Sam have been acting kinda <i>odd</i> lately” Jacks eyes widened in panic before he took control and managed to look bored again, a small cough masking his sharp intake of air</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Really?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah… everything go okay between you two after Teal’c and I left last night?” He raised an eyebrow again, attempting to mask the smirk appearing on his face. Jack looked over his shoulder at him and shrugged</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yah, sure”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You sure?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sure” He shrugged again, praying silently that his nonchalance was convincing Daniel, because it definitely wasn’t convincing him</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay” Daniel nodded slowly. Yeah, he wasn’t convinced.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“By the way, Jacob is gonna be coming down shortly to help out with some translations” He watched as Jack stiffened and spun on his toes, staring down at him</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay, cool, well, y’know, coffee” Jack quickly dragged the mugs off the desk and head for the door. Apparently Daniel would be difficult to hide with.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Enjoy your coffee!” Daniel called after him, smirking again and going back to his translation.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>As Jack rounded the corner into the corridor, he saw Jacob at the other end talking with an airman and immediately about-turned and all but sprinted in the other direction</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jack!” He heard Jacob call. He’d pretend he didn’t hear him later. He could play dumb. He was Jack. He was great at playing dumb! The fact he increased speed meant nothing!</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Wandering the corridors of the SGC once more, Jack found Teal’c in the gym, sparring with a poor Airman who looked like he was about to cry in fear.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Heyyy, mind if I jump in?” The Airman snapped to attention before remembering he was sparring with Teal’c and looked horrifically torn with what he was supposed to do in this situation. “At ease” Jack called just in time before he got his ass handed to him, managing to dodge what would have been a crippling blow. Jack stopped his progress toward the locker room and grinned</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nice!” The Airman stopped and grinned back at Jack before he hit the deck, his feet swept from under him, Teal’c looking very pleased from above</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oof… I’ll be five minutes. Keep him busy would ya?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes Sir” groaned a very wounded Airman from the floor.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>True to his word, Jack was in his gym kit and out within five minutes, ready to box off some of his pent up anxiety thanks to Jacobs arrival.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Half an hour later, Jack was dripping with sweat, close to exhaustion but as always, refusing to give in, recounting the day to Teal’c like a diary</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then Daniel said I was acting <i>odd</i>. I mean, what does <i>odd</i> mean?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I believe it may have something to do with the progression of the relationship between yourself and Major Carter”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He let his hands fall slightly</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What progressio-oof” Teal’c clocked him with a right hook to his jaw and watched with a smirk as he hit the deck. Jack groaned loudly as he pushed himself up onto his elbows.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay, that was a cheap shot” Jack shook his head, waiting for the tweeting to stop before staggering to his feet, Teal’c’s smirk still firmly plastered on his lips. Jack raised his hands into the ready position once more, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“As I said earlier, you appear to be distracted” Realising Teal’c hadn’t reset his stance, Jack huffed and dropped his hands to his sides, gloves bouncing off his legs. He turned away and headed for his bottle of water.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Dunno what you’re talking about…” He mumbled.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He’d told no one. As far as he was aware, she’d told no one. And yet, somehow, the whole base knew. Jack tucked his towel around his waist and sifted through his locker, his eye catching the small photo pinned in the bottom right of the door of his locker. His team. Together on a team night, huddled around the campfire. Friends.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Her eyes were always what he saw first, that infectious smile second, and the longing to hold her always came third. He sighed softly. He’d wanted this for so long, but not at the expense of her being court marshalled, getting kicked off of SG-1, losing her job, so they’d agreed: keep it quiet, no one will know, and we’ll just continue as normal.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But now, it seemed, everyone knew. Well, Daniel and Teal’c knew. He guessed he could ask them to keep it quiet too and they might, they were a civ and an alien after all. But Jacob knew. And if Jacob knew… Thinking about it, Jack had no idea what he would do. Surely Jacob wouldn’t risk Sam’s career by exposing them? He sighed softly, finding his thumb running across her cheek on the photo before he snapped himself to attention, shaking his head, and sniffed. Hard.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jack?” He spun on the spot and stared. He’d been found.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not entirely sure how I feel about this one. There were a few moments I liked but I'm unsure if it felt a bit janky?<br/>Then again, that might just be my writing style!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters might be a little short?</p><p>I'm SparkyNomad on Twitter. Let me know what you thought ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>